


Worth The Pain

by nico_neo



Series: Worth The Pain [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, Boxers, Fluff and Smut, Johnny and Jaehyun are managers, Light Angst, M/M, Punching, Rivals to Friends to Lovers, Yuta and Johnny are best friends, Yuta and Taeyong are boxers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nico_neo/pseuds/nico_neo
Summary: Yuta hasn't lost a match since he has entered the professional boxing business.Taeyong is new in the industry and hasn't lost a match either since his debut.Both their fans want a match between the two of them to happen.





	Worth The Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is a YuTae Boxing au nobody asked for.
> 
> I was watching the movie 'Southpaw' with Jake Gyllenhaal and this happened... So yeah.
> 
> It took me a few days to finish everything and I kinda like it tbh
> 
> I don't know a lot about boxing (i know more about wrestling actually), i tried my best! So if something isn't right you can tell me!
> 
> Hope you guys like it ~

Flashes, neon lights, people screaming was all what Yuta could see from his bloody vision. The referee took his wrist and lifted it, announcing him winner by KO. The referee took his hand off his wrist in order to go check on the other boxer, lying on the ground, nearly unconscious, checking if he was okay.

Yuta slowly limped to his own corner, meeting Johnny’s smile. The taller boy sent him of soft smile and pressed a white towel to his eyebrow arch, where the cut was. Yuta got rid of his gloves, getting rid of the first one thanks to his teeth before he removed the second one with an aching hand. Johnny patted the towel a few times, checking if the cut wasn’t bleeding anymore before helping Yuta going down off the ring. Yuta let out a pain groan. His body was aching everywhere, and he was so tired he could sleep right here, right now. But he had to go to the medical check before that.

“You were awesome.” Johnny assured him, patting his shoulder gently. “Go to the medical check, I’ll be here in a few minutes.” He told him.

Yuta nodded and started heading backstage, supported by a few crew members. He weakly waved to some fans he could see waving and smiling at him. He tried his best to smile back but his body was just aching so much he must have turned into a grimace.

They arrived after what seemed hours to his dressing room. Jungwoo, the sports doctor who was always following him, was already here. Yuta sat on the dressing room bench and let Jungwoo do what he had to do.

“Don’t fall asleep right now. You still have to meet some fans.” Jungwoo reminded him with the soft voice he always uses, no matter the situation. Somehow, it soothed Yuta.

“I know. But it hurts everywhere.” He groaned.

“Go shower, it will relax your muscles and you will feel a bit better. And it can also wake you up a bit. I’ll put some straps on your eyebrow arch when you’re finished. It would be useless to put them now.”

Jungwoo helped him undressed until he was only in his boxer. He headed to the shower which was linked to his dressing room. He turned on the hot water and didn’t waste a minute to dive under it. The effect was immediate. He felt the hot water relaxing his tensed muscles and he felt better. He stayed several minutes like that, leaned on the wall, his hands on the cold tiles while the water was running down his neck and back, his eyes closed to fully relax.

He grabbed his shampoo and started washing his hair, as well as his body, sometimes clenching his teeth as he passed on a painful area on his body, such as his ribs.

When he turned off the water, he grabbed the white towel he had took with him and wrapped it around his waist. His hair would dry naturally, he hadn’t any courage left to raise his arms again.

He went back to the dressing room and saw that Johnny was there. His clothes were on the bench and he sat on it and began to get dressed. Once fully dressed, Jungwoo came back to him.

“I’ll clean the cut and put the strips.” He informed him.

“Okay.” Yuta nodded.

Jungwoo began applying disinfectant on the cut, Yuta didn’t move, he was used to it by now.

Johnny sat next to him, checked his phone and then turned back to look at Yuta.

“There’s at least a thousand fans waiting for you in the arena hall. You can sign some autographs, take pics, then we can do a group pic like we usually do and then we drive back home.”

“Sounds nice.” Yuta smiled.

Now that he had showered, his mind was a little clearer, his body was still aching, but he was more relaxed, so it was manageable. And he could finally register his win and be proud of it. And also, Yuta wasn’t the one to say no to fans. They were the people who keep on encouraging, supporting him. It was thanks to them that he was where he was standing now, at the top. He could only be grateful.

When Jungwoo announced he was finished, he smiled at the two and they got out of the dressing room. Yuta had his sport bag on his shoulder and Johnny was walking before him. When they reached the door, Johnny turned to him.

“Ready?” he asked with a grin.

Yuta only did an opening manner with his arms and laughed. Johnny laughed too, and he opened the door.

“Then go, champion.”

Yuta passed the door and he was welcomed again with flashes from the journalists’ cameras and the fans screams. He sent a bright smile to the camera and headed towards the fans that were waiting for him, calling his name and handing him pictures for him to sign, some were handing their phones to take pictures. When he came near them, the screams became louder and it made him laugh. He put out a pen from his pocket and signed the pictures that people were handing towards him. He noticed a young male fan with his phone handing towards him. Yuta took it with a smile and hold it in front of his face as well as the kid’s face and he took several pictures before giving the phone back, the kid thanking him. He repeated these actions for long minutes, never getting rid of it, before he reached the end of the crowd that was waiting for him.

He came back to the center and watched the fans, lifting his arms as high as he could to get their attentions.

“We’ll do a big group picture to post on the Twitter account, as well as the Facebook page.” He announced. “Do you want to do that?”

A loud and unite “Yes!” reached his ears so he walked to the fans, kneeling down near those who where at the front and smiling at Johnny’s phone, as well as the journalists’ cameras.

 

“I found something interesting for you.” Johnny told him the day after.

They were at their house, relaxing after the match of the day before. They lived together, they always had, so it was natural for them, even if Yuta became famous, they stayed together.

They met in middle school, when Yuta first came to the country. He didn’t know anything about this new country he was sent to and Johnny was the first one to offer him a hand, they quickly became friends and never let go of each other. Yuta was often bothered at school, even if Johnny was there to protect him. Annoyed of not being capable of defending himself, he started boxing. The sport quickly became an important part of his life at the point he practically lived for it. He was always training. He participated to championships when he entered high-school and now here he was, at the top of the professional boxing business.

And he would be lying if he said it wasn’t mostly thanks to Johnny’s managing abilities.

Yuta opened his eyes, lying on one the deckchair that were near the garden’s swimming pool. He looked at Johnny with a curious look.

“Which is?” Yuta asked.

“There’s a rising boxer in the business these days. His name is Taeyong Lee. Heard of him?”

Yuta searched in his mind if he knew this Taeyong but nothing occurred to him. He looked back at Johnny and shook his head with a pout.

“Never heard of him.” Yuta apologized.

“Well, he’s new.” Johnny repeated. “And he had never lost a fight since he’s debuted. He makes me think of you.” Johnny laughed.

“I lost a lot of matches Johnny.” Yuta rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, but when you were debuting.” Johnny reminded him. “And when was the last time you lost a match?”

Yuta just laughed, he couldn’t even recall.

“So? What’s so interesting about this new guy?” He asked.

“Fans want to see you two have a match.” Johnny grinned. “His manager had call me this morning. The kid’s up for it, they just need to know if you’re okay with it.”

Johnny leaned closer to him when he saw Yuta furrowing his eyebrows.

“If you accept, it could be beneficial to both your careers.” Johnny assured him. “Can you see the headlines? The undefeated against the undefeated?” The taller winked at him.

Yuta only lowered his eyes, his brain at full capacity.

Johnny nudged him playfully.

“What? You’re scared?” He asked, a grin on his face.

“I’m not scared.” Yuta retorted. “I’m just thinking about the pros and cons.”

“You’re up for it then?”

Yuta shoot him a grin back and nodded.

“I’m not giving up on a challenge. Let’s see if he’s this undefeatable.”

Johnny clapped his hands and let out a victory shout.

 

Their match was planned for the upcoming month. Which gave them time to trained and be fully prepared for their match. Yuta was excited, for sure. But Johnny seemed more excited than him.

The news spread like fire, everyone has been talking about it since both Johnny and Taeyong’s manager have made an official statement, adding to that the little teasing Yuta let on his social medias, Taeyong doing the same on his side.

They haven’t met yet, the would meet for the first time when they will be in the ring. Yuta was impatient to meet the other in person, from what the boxer had seen on his social media, the other seems to be a nice person. But Yuta always reminded himself to don’t judge a book by its cover. He also saw a few match videos of the other, so he can train based on the boxer style.

Taeyong seemed to be the counter-puncher type, which means he was more of the defensive type. While Yuta was more a boxer-puncher, mostly using combinations to knock his opponent out. Yuta had to be careful, that’s why he trained a lot on his defensive, which he seemed to forget when he was fighting. But he always come back and achieve to knock his opponent out anyway, but for this match, he didn’t let anything behind.

 

Their match was set for next Saturday, and Yuta was growing impatient as the days passed. He had talked a lot with his fans recently, trying to get their opinion about who will win the match. Most of them responded that he would win, obviously. But some others explained that they were mixed because both boxers had their own styles, their own advantages but also their own flaws. And Yuta found these comments the most interesting and took inspiration from them for his training sessions.

Saturday came fast, and now here he was, outside the arena where the match would take place tonight. He came early because he had a press conference in the afternoon, which means, in another ten minutes.

The fans were already there, entering slowly in the arena to get their seats for the press conference, Yuta could see them from where he was.

Johnny called him back and he got back in the car. The driver drove to the back of the arena and parked the car. Johnny and Yuta got out and they entered inside the arena by the backstage door.

“I don’t like press conference.” Yuta said when they walked in the halls. “Wait, no. I like press conferences, but only to answer fan questions. The journalists’ questions are shit.” He mumbled. Johnny laughed at that.

“Just tell journalists what they want to hear.” Johnny reminded him.

Yuta approved with a nod of his head.

The arena entrance hall was filled with journalists, with cameras, mics and paper note blocs but mostly fans. They all had their phones risen to record videos and take photos as he climbed up the stairs of the little stage that had been placed in the hall. There was a single table, with two chairs. One for him and the other one was for Johnny. They greeted the press conference presenter and sat down. The presenter announced the beginning of the press conference and not a second after, dozens of hands were raised. The presenter picked one middle-aged man, who walked to the mic that was standing before the front rows.

The man greeted them and began reading his notes.

“We all know that you’ll be fighting against Taeyong Lee tonight and that a great part of the fans wanted to see it happens.” He looked back at them. “And it had suddenly been accepted a few days after the application was made. Can you tell us how but mostly why?”

Yuta held back a laughter. Typical question.

Johnny answered the first part by saying that Lee’s manager contacted him, asking him if he has seen the fans requests and that Taeyong wasn’t against a match, which can only be good for his career. He then let Yuta speaks for the second part.

“Why did I accept?” He mimed a questioning face. “You guys wanted it to happen right? So, why not? Moreover, he’s called “undefeatable” right? What would it look like to have two undefeated in one ring? And I never say no to a challenge.”

The journalist thanked them and returned to his seat. The next question was from a young woman, who sent him suggestive looks, and who must wear his skirt very short and letting him have a view on her breast on purpose. Yuta snorted at that.

“Have you met Taeyong Lee yet?” she asked in a honeyed voice.

Johnny had to fake a cough to not laugh. Yuta shoot him an amusing glare.

“No, I haven’t met him yet.” Yuta winked at her. “Our first encounter will be in the ring.”

She thanked him and turned back. When she turned, Yuta rolled his eyes dramatically, making the fans behind the journalists laugh.

The questions went on and on for about forty minutes more before the press conference ended.

Yuta waved at the fans with a bright smile, he could hear them shouting “Good luck!” or even “You’ll win this!” and it made him even more determined than before.

Walking back to his dressing room, they met a blonde guy who was walking to them with a soft smile on his face. He offered his hand to Johnny, who took it with a smile. Then, the blonde male offered it to Yuta, who took it.

“I’m Jaehyun.” He presented himself. “I’m Taeyong’s manager.”

“Nice to meet you.” Yuta smiled. “He’s not here?” he asked.

“He’s in his dressing room, getting prepared and all.” Jaehyun explained. “The match will start soon.”

“That’s my cue to leave then.” Yuta retorted. He turned to Johnny. “I see you over there.” He patted him on the shoulder and headed towards his dressing room.

His sport bag was already here, as well as Jungwoo, who smiled at him when he saw him.

“Already preparing the stiches?” Yuta laughed.

“I know you, now.” Jungwoo snorted. “It’s been four years I’m fixing you after every match. I take precautions now.”

“Prevention is better than cure.”

Yuta grabbed his box short and put it on after he got rid of his trouser. Then, he removed his shirt, and put it in his bag, along with his other clothes. He grabbed the strips and began wrapping it around his hands and wrists. Jungwoo helped him fixing it and checking if there were enough bands.

Yuta got up from the bench and began heating up and stretching, earplugs in his ears with music loud enough so that he won’t be disturbed by any outside noises.

When he saw Johnny entering the dressing room, he knew it was time.

 

The arena was crowded with people. Neons and flashes were everywhere, dazzling.

Yuta was the first one to be called on the ring. He greeted the crowd and stayed on his corner, the left one, with Johnny giving him last minute advices.

“And don’t forget your defense.” He reminded him. “Let him touch you the less possible.”

Yuta nodded but he wasn’t looking at him.

Instead, he was looking at the white-dyed hair boy who was entering the ring.

The kid was beautiful. Yuta swore he never saw anyone this beautiful in his entire life.

How can he punch and knock out that pretty face?

The referee called for them to approach, he reminded them the rules and that the match will be a ten rounds match. They were looking to each other’s eyes, not looking once at the referee. Their glares was challenging, as if they were testing each other. Which one would look down first.

No one did.

The referee asked them to salute each other, so they bumped their gloves into the other’s and headed back to their corner. The referee rang the bell and the match began.

Yuta couldn’t hear any of the fans’ screams, the only thing he could hear was his beating heart and his breathing.

He approached Taeyong carefully, not forgetting his defense. The younger watched him carefully, analyzing his movements. Yuta launched the first punch. Which reached its target. He aimed Taeyong’s stomach and reached it. He quickly moved backwards and avoided the punch Taeyong was throwing at him.

The first three rounds went like that, mostly judging the other and not so hard punches.

Right now, they both were in their corner, drinking a bit and their manager giving them advices.

“Don’t forget your defense. C’mon!” Johnny hit him encouragingly on the shoulder.

The five next rounds were more violent. They didn’t hold back their punch, often hitting each other’s faces.

Yuta had just avoided a punch that he heard Johnny cried a “watch out!” at him. He hadn’t time to register what was happening, it hit him right in the jaw. He stumbled backwards, shaken up. He regained consciousness some seconds later, but it was too late, Taeyong was in front of him, hitting him continuously, Yuta could only throw a few hits back.

Yuta’s vision was blurry, he could feel blood near his left eye and into his mouth. His spitted to get rid of the taste and looked back at Taeyong. He positioned himself and attacked. He threw a rain of fists at Taeyong’s and completed it with an uppercut, and he swore he saw blood spitting off the younger’s mouth. Taken aback, Taeyong dropped his defense a bit, allowing Yuta to hit him square in the jaw. But the younger was quick to respond and hit him right in the jaw too. It’s like the punch didn’t affect him because he followed a stumbling Yuta and hit him once more, sending him to the floor.

Yuta didn’t know how much strength the younger put in his punch, but his vision was blurry, and his ears were whistling, he couldn’t hear Johnny shouting at him to get up as he was trying to with the help of the ropes. The only thing he knew was that he distinctly heard the referee shout a “ten!” right in his ears and that now, his hands were trying to stabilize him.

He fell back onto the floor; his weak body didn’t support him anymore. His head hit the ring floor violently.

From where he was, lying on his side, he could see Jaehyun, hugging a bloody-faced Taeyong, who pulled away to hug another boy, shorter and with black-hair.

Soon, Jungwoo’s face appeared in front of his blurry vision and he barely registered he was dragged out of the ring as he lost consciousness.

 

His head was making him suffer. He could hear a repetitive bip sound, and it annoyed him a lot. He tried to open his eyes, but all was so bright he closed them back immediately. He tried one more time, and after a few minutes for his pupils to adjust the bright light, he could finally open them fully.

He took note of his environment and wasn’t surprised when he understood he was at the hospital. He sighed but groaned right after when a pain ran through his ribs.

His body was aching everywhere, as well as his head and the only thing he hoped was that someone would make this stop.

His priers must have been heard because a nurse entered the room seconds later and smile at him. She explained that she would inject him some morphine to stop the pain. He couldn’t disagree with that. The nurse pricked him, and he immediately felt better. She got out of the room and he fell into darkness again.

When he woke up hours later, he felt a bit high. He knew it was the morphine. But at least, he wasn’t suffering anymore. He spotted Johnny on one of the chairs that were near his bed and turned his head to look at him. His best friend was reading some shitty hospitals magazine, but when he felt someone staring at him, he lifted his head and Yuta saw relief passed into them when he saw that he was awaken.

He threw his magazine away and approached the hospital bed. Yuta waved weakly with a stupid grin on his face.

“Hey.” He sing-sang.

“You okay?” Johnny inquired.

“I don’t feel anything so I’m good for now.” Yuta answered.

“It’ll be okay.” Johnny reassured him. He passed a hand in Yuta’s hair and stroked his brown locks. Yuta relaxed at the touch and closed his eyes, sighing happily.

Johnny sat on the edge of the hospital bed and looked at him.

“Someone’s coming to see you.” He announced.

“Who?”

“Taeyong. He wants to know if you’re okay.”

“I’m fine.” Yuta whined.

Johnny laughed at Yuta’s high attitude.

“Well, he should be coming by any minutes now.”

Barely he finished speaking, there was a knock on the door. Johnny got up to open it and Yuta could see Jaehyun in the door frame. Johnny and he spoke a few seconds before Taeyong actually entered the room, a small flower bouquet in his hands.

“We’ll leave you too alone.” Johnny explained. “Call if you need anything.” He added into Yuta’s direction.

The two managers got out and Taeyong turned to look at Yuta, and Yuta looked back at him. The younger had red marks on his jaw and he had a black eye. There was a cut on his nose too. But Yuta thought he was still beautiful.

“Are you an angel or something?” Yuta asked.

Taeyong laughed softly and blushed. He put the flowers he had brought in one the vase that were in the room and sat on the chair that was near Yuta’s bed.

“We didn’t properly meet so… I’m Taeyong.” He presented himself.

“Yuta.” The elder smiled.

“It was really an honor to fight against you last night, by the way.” Taeyong blushed a little and rubbed his neck. “Are you okay?”

“Well… It hurts like hell.” Yuta laughed.

“Shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-“

“Hey, sweetheart it’s okay. It’s part of the business. Don’t worry.” Yuta took of his hands in his and squeezed it.

Taeyong blushed deeper. Yuta didn’t know if it was because of the surname or the fact that he grabbed one his hands, but he didn’t care, he liked the pink color of Taeyong’s cheeks.

And he didn’t know if it was because of the morphine he was thinking that or if it was simply his brain, but he didn’t care.

The Taeyong he had in front of him was the exact contrary of the Taeyong he has had in front of him in the ring. And he wanted to know more about this Taeyong.

“Congrats by the way.” Yuta added. “Nobody had beaten me for more than two years. You’re the first one.”

“Thanks.” Taeyong said quietly Yuta barely heard him.

“But don’t think that I don’t want a rematch.” Yuta said playfully, and a glint of determination passed his eyes when he met Taeyong’s.

“It’ll be nice, indeed.” Taeyong added, the same glint passing his eyes.

“That’s a deal then.”

They stayed silent for a moment, their hands still in each other’s. Yuta could feel he was falling asleep again, and he hated that. He didn’t want to.

“You should sleep.” Taeyong whispered. “You must need it. And you’re falling asleep right now. I’ll leave and let you.” He started to get up and walking to the door, but Yuta stopped him.

“Wait.” He grabbed his hand and Taeyong turned towards him, a questioning look on his face. “Can I have your number? So we can hang out some times?”

 

It’s been six months they spent time together. Six months they got to know each other. And six months Yuta’s feelings towards the younger were growing more and more as time passed. He didn’t say anything though.

During the time they had spent to know each other, they were both pursuing their own career. Yuta had returned on the ring after a good two months after being medically able to return. And Taeyong was keeping his invincibility streak as a hot topic. Nobody could beat him.

The only person who could, according to fans, was Yuta himself. They were two fan teams. One who thought Yuta could easily win over Taeyong and that their first and last match was just a stroke of luck for Taeyong. And the other one, who thought that Taeyong was indeed undefeatable and that he proved that by knocking Yuta out and sending him to the hospital.

These comments only made Yuta want his rematch even more. He was convinced he could beat the younger. He knew experience wasn’t all in the business, but hey, he had been there and boxed longer than Taeyong had. And if truth be said, the loss had affected Yuta. Since, he was more determined in his other matches, he trained even more, he tried to improve his boxing style as much as possible, fighting against any types of opponent.

In other words, he was decided to break Taeyong’s invincibility streak.

Their rivalry and friendship were the headlines of the medias. Whenever they did something together or just tweeted the other on a Tweet, fans were going wild. It kind of amused them. But Yuta couldn’t suppress the “what if’s” that were flooding in his brain.

 

Yuta asked Taeyong if he wanted to go out tonight. Yuta didn’t have any matches for the upcoming two weeks, as well as Taeyong. The younger had accepted, and they settled a meeting in one of the city bars.

“What do I wear?” Yuta asked Johnny, panicked.

Johnny took off his glasses when he looked up at him from where he was sitting, on the living-room couch. When he saw the panicked expression on his best friend face he simply laughed.

“Going out with your boyfriend?” Johnny asked, standing up.

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Yuta groaned, but a bit unwillingly.

“Yeah, whatever. But the fans think otherwise.”

And Yuta wished that what the fans were thinking was true. Johnny stopped in front of him, looking at him softly.

“You should make a move.” Johnny advised him.

Yuta nodded with a sad smile.

“Yeah…”

“C’mon, let’s find you something to wear.”

He mentally thanked Johnny to not ask any questions and followed him to the dressing room.

 

When he arrived at their meeting point, Taeyong was already here. When he spotted Yuta, his face brightened up and hugged him tightly when he reached him. Yuta laughed at that.

“Miss me that much?” Yuta asked.

“Not at all.” Taeyong denied, pulling away. But the smile on his face was betraying him.

“I did.” Yuta added. And he meant it.

The familiar blush of Taeyong’s cheeks appeared and he cleared his throat, avoiding the elder gaze.

“I missed you too.” He whispered, softly.

Yuta smiled grew and he grabbed the younger’s hand, pulling him in the direction of the bar.

It wasn’t a famous one, so they shouldn’t be bothered by people recognizing them. That’s why Yuta chose it in the first place. And moreover, they could sleep on the spot if anything happened. The bar was renting several bedrooms.

When they entered, the music was already loud, and people were dancing joyfully. But there was a quiet place at the back of the building, so they headed here straight. They sat on one of the several couches and Yuta turned to Taeyong.

“Do you want to drink something?”

“Sure.” Taeyong accepted.

“I’ll be right back.”

 

They drank little, so they were still sober and conscious. But the alcohol running threw their veins made the atmosphere even more comfortable, the looks they threw to each other weren’t strange or uncomfortable anymore. Actually, it was soothing to be lost in the other’s beautiful dark eyes.

“You know.” Yuta started after finishing his drink. “I still want my rematch.” He said playfully. “Fans want it to happen too.”

“Are you implying that you got close to me just for a rematch?” Taeyong asked, but the grin he had informed Yuta that he was just joking.

“Of course not.” Yuta grimaced. “I got close to you because I wanted to know you, you piqued my curiosity.”

“Why?”

“You’re a totally different person when you’re not in the ring.” Yuta smiled. “When you’re boxing, you have this cold and unreadable look. But when you’re like this, just you and not the boxer, you smile. You smile, you laugh, you blush… I like that side of you. I like boxer Taeyong too… But I like you more like this.”

Yuta saw Taeyong blushed deeply once more and the only thing he could think of, was that he wanted to kiss him.

“You’re exactly the same, you know?” Taeyong looked back at him, his cheeks stained with pink. He finished his glass and fully turned to face him. “When you’re in the ring you have this… Powerful aura all around you. You’re releasing something I can’t describe. And when I found myself in front of you, I found it frightening. But… When I came to see you at the hospital, and I saw your stupid smile I thought it was foolish to be scared.”

“I was high!” Yuta interjected.

“Yeah, I know!” Taeyong laughed. “But it showed me another face of yours. And I wanted to know that new face. And I got the chance to. And I like this side of you. The always smiling, laughing and soft side of you.”

Yuta didn’t know if it was the alcohol or not, but the only thing he registered was that his lips were on Taeyong’s once the younger had finished talking.

Their kiss was messy and desiring. It was all tongues and teeth but neither of them complied.

Somehow, they found their way to one of the bedrooms, lips still on each other’s.

Yuta pushed Taeyong into the room, closing and locking the door behind him and kissed him again. Taeyong was moving backwards towards the bed slowly as their hands explored each other’s skins. They both got rid of their shirt, throwing them somewhere in the room. Their hands stroked their bare torsos and Yuta’s lips made their way to Taeyong’s neck and collarbone, making him moan.

Yuta softly pushed Taeyong on the bed, climbing over him and attacking his neck with his teeth, leaving marks. Taeyong was moaning and his breath was halting. He caressed Yuta’s torso and played with his nipples, making him stop biting at his collarbone to let out a moan. Taeyong didn’t stop there and placed kiss along Yuta’s jaw, slowly making his way to his neck, where he sank his teeth into the skin, leaving marks in turn.

As a response, Yuta put one of his nipples into his mouth, sucking and licking it. Taeyong moans increased and his hands pulled onto the elder’s hair. When Yuta moved closer to him, their pants met, at the level of their erections, tearing themselves a groan. Yuta leaved Taeyong nipples to remove his pant, as well as his own. Yuta grabbed a little package in one of his pant’s pocket and threw the clothe away. Taeyong let out a little laugh when he saw that Yuta was holding a condom. Yuta smiled back at him and leaned in to kiss him. This time it wasn’t all messy and sloppy. It was softer. Their tongues met gently and Taeyong cupped Yuta’s face in his hands, keeping him close.

The elder right hand found his way towards Taeyong boxer, slipping under it and grabbing his hard cock into his hand and began stroking him. Taeyong body tensed from the pleasure and Yuta couldn’t resist to bite at his neck again.

They quickly got rid of their boxers after. Yuta pulled Taeyong’s legs up and spread them open. He spits on his fingers as he didn’t have any lube and looked at Taeyong, who nodded at him, and it was his cue to push a first finger into Taeyong’s hole. The younger stirred a bit at the intrusion, but quickly relaxed. At that sight, Yuta added a second finger and stopped for a moment to let him adjust. He then began scissoring Taeyong’s tight walls and going back and forth. He added a third finger and Taeyong moans increased at the intrusion, delighting Yuta’s ears.

Yuta pulled out his fingers and grabbed the condom. He rolled it out on himself and placed himself between Taeyong’s legs. Before he could ask the younger if he could go, Taeyong pulled him closer to him and kissed him.

“Just… Can you go gentle? I just… I just want it to be soft and-“ Taeyong stuttered but Yuta cut him with a gentle kiss.

“It’s okay babe. I got you.”

He pushed in until he was fully in and let Taeyong adjust, kissing him everywhere he could and muttering soft and loving words into his ears to relax him. Taeyong gave him a nod to tell him it was fine, and Yuta slowly started to roll his hips, tearing Taeyong long and delightful moans.

As Taeyong asked him, he was soft, gentle, spoiling him with soothing words, kissing him long and taking his time to admire him. He was beautiful.

Taeyong’s arms, that were wrapped around his neck, tightened their grip, announcing to Yuta that he was going to come soon. Yuta felt his walls tightened around him and soon after, the younger was coming all over his torso, as well as Yuta who poured inside the younger, a moan escaping his lips as he was kissing him.

They stayed like this for several minutes, regaining consciousness. Taeyong was gently playing with Yuta’s sweaty hair as the elder was resting his forehead on his collarbone, breathing heavily.

When he was able to move again, Yuta pulled out and kissed Taeyong once more before getting up to search for some towels in the bathroom, linked to the bedroom, and to throw the condom in the trash bin. He came with two towels and wiped them clean. He went back to throw them and returned to the bed, near Taeyong who made himself cozy in his arms. Yuta pulled the covers over them and made himself comfortable. He watched the younger, who also looked back at him.

They both smiled lovingly.

 

Yuta was awoken the next morning because of the rays of sunlight that were resting on his face. He opened his sleepy eyes and noticed Taeyong wasn’t there anymore. A wave of stress passed through his body but when he spotted the younger on the edge of the bed, he sighed in relief. Taeyong was getting dressed, pulling his pants up and closing the zipper and the button. Yuta approached him silently and wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his neck. He felt Taeyong relaxed in the touch and he smiled.

“Morning.” Yuta muttered, still sleepy.

“Morning.” Taeyong turned his face to look at him. He shot him a smile and looked back down at his socks. “Did you sleep well?”

“I had you in my arms so of course I slept well.”

He heard Taeyong snorted and he hid his face in his neck more, wanting to keep the younger as close as possible.

They didn’t talk, but it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence, this one was tender, soothing.

Yuta moved his head a bit to kiss Taeyong’s cheek and kissed him on the lips right after, when he turned his head.

“Go out with me.” Yuta murmured, his lips brushing against Taeyong’s.

Taeyong sent him a crooked smile. He cupped his face with his left hand and kissed him once more. He rested his forehead on Yuta’s own and looked at him in the eye, a glint that Yuta couldn’t define in his eyes.

“If you beat me on our rematch. I’ll date you.”

 

There was only one round left, and neither of them let go. Their faces were all bloody, cut everywhere. Their bodies were aching, but they couldn’t give up right now.

Particularly Yuta.

He just couldn’t lose right now.

And as much as it pained him to punch, he had to do it.

He had to win.

The referee announced the beginning of the twelfth and last round of the match. They both got back to their corner. Johnny hurriedly handed him his flask, and was making him drink as much as possible, while Jungwoo was stamping the blood out of his face with a towel. Johnny didn’t say anything, he didn’t need to. He just whispered him a “Good luck” before he went down of the ring. Yuta got up from the corner and faced Taeyong again.

He couldn’t hear the fans screams, only his breathing and beating heart. And with what seemed to be a second wind. He did one punch after another, hitting Taeyong every time until the younger fell to the ground. Yuta moved back to let him get up but returned quickly with a strong punch, hitting Taeyong square in the jaw and sending him to the floor.

This was Yuta’s signature move.

Nobody got up after this.

And when he could finally hear the loud fan screams again and feel the referee lift his wrist up, he knew Taeyong wasn’t the exception. The younger was laying on the ground, face facing the ring floor and was trying to get back on his feet. Yuta got rid of his gloves and limped towards the other. He kneeled near him and helped him getting rid of his own gloves. Once done, He wrapped one of Taeyong’s arms around his neck wrapped an arm around his waist and helped him getting up. They both winced when their ribs protested but managed to stand anyway.

Yuta saw Johnny and Jaehyun coming near them, so he looked at Taeyong with a grin.

“I guess we’re dating now.” He joked.

Taeyong huffed and pushed his grin away with a weak hand, but Yuta still managed to kiss the corner of his lips and Taeyong leaned his head against Yuta’s, too weak to protest.

Not that he complained though.

Yuta rested his head on Taeyong’s and smiled when Johnny and Jaehyun approached them, rolling his eyes for Johnny and with a knowing smile for Jaehyun.

And Yuta thought: it was worth the pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/niconeo3)  
> [curiouscat](https://t.co/e1UnChL5kj)


End file.
